There has been available a technique for supplying an external device with image data, which is acquired by reading a sheet with a scanner, by way of a network.
A related-art scanner usually reads a plurality of sheets, subsequently generates a file showing all of a plurality of images recorded on the plurality of sheets, and supplies an external device with the thus-generated file.
However, when the number of sheets is large, difficulty is encountered in generating a file from a plurality of sets of image data corresponding to the plurality of sheets. Consequently, a situation where a file cannot be supplied to the external device arises. This is attributable to the fact that, when the number of sheets is large, not all of the plurality of sets of image data can be stored because of a comparatively small amount of memory space being available in the scanner.
Meanwhile, a technique that enables a facsimile to transmit image data to a terminal unit (PC) by way of a connector cable and further enables the terminal unit to transmit a file generated by use of the image data to an arbitrary transmission destination is known.